Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are very small electro-mechanical systems incorporated into integrated circuit devices. Because MEMS devices typically have large surface area to volume ratios, they are susceptible to adhesion (stiction). Anti-stiction layers, such as self-assembled monolayers (SAMs), have thus been implemented to coat the MEMS devices. Though anti-stiction layers effectively prevent stiction, these layers present issues during packaging, particularly when using wafer level packaging (WLP) technology (which provides for packaging integrated circuit devices at wafer level). More specifically, anti-stiction layers prevent effective bonding during the packaging process. To address this issue, conventional approaches use an ultraviolet (UV) treatment (such as a UV ozone treatment) to selectively remove the anti-stiction layer from bonding areas of the devices. However, UV treatment typically requires extra processing, leading to extra fabrication costs. Accordingly, although existing approaches for removing anti-stiction layers from bonding areas of a device have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.